supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sutton Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Observation begins Observation continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Chair Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny... Xavier's birthday celebration ends in alcohol reference..." replaces the Space Ranger Sodas with alcoholic drinks Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt...........uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Announcer: "...sheer chaos..." Amelia: "GET THE (bleep) OUT, WOODY!" Announcer: "...and disaster..." gobbles up all the martian-mellows Announcer: "...leaving Xavier crying at his party..." Xavier: (cries) "MY....PARTY!!!!!!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" Announcer: "...when Supernanny returns." Ask Supernanny Xavier's 4th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Xavier's 4th birthday, and mom and dad were hosting a Toy Story-themed party at their house." is dressed in her Large-in-Womens Deluxe Jessie costume Heather: "Come on, Amelia. Let's get your Jessie costume and you dressed for your brother's birthday party." and Amelia leave the room comes in the room, dressed in his Large-in-Mens Buzz Lightyear Deluxe costume John: "Xavier, you look handsome. You ready to have some fun, little partner?" is dressed in his XS Woody costume Xavier: "Yeah!" and Xavier step outside into the decorated backyard Jo: "There was a Toy Story bounce house, cookie pops, chocolate pops, cake pops, balloons, decorations, Cowboy Hat cookies, Slinky Dog Pasta, Martian-mellows, plenty of games, a Buzz Lightyear piñata, a cupcake stand with delicious Green Alien cupcakes, Space Ranger Sodas, Alien Slushies, plenty of sandwiches, a Buzz Lightyear cake, and plenty of favors to go around. There were plenty of games like toy bowling, Pin the Tail on Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head Switch, Lasso Bullseye, Take a Turn With the Claw, and Ice Cube Toys." Toy Story song, "You Got a Friend In Me," is playing in the background on an iPod with maximum volume John: "For dinner, guests got to make their own Pizza Planet pizzas and they were also served Mr. Potato Head baked potatoes, ''' Heather: "And for the side dish, we served them delicious and nutritious fruit kabobs." finally gets Amelia dressed in her Jessie costume Heather: "There, all finished. You look absolutely perfect. Now let's go out and join your father and your brother." '''John: "We invited all of Xavier's friends from preschool and day camp to the party." friends arrive at the backyard Xavier: "Hi, guys! Thanks for coming to my party!" dashes actually without the Jessie costume and changes the Toy Story music to heavy metal music with questionable, explicit, lyrics John: "Wait, I thought I deleted that from the playlist!" Xavier's friend: "The music is now not fitting with the Toy Story theme anymore!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" slams a slice of pizza in one of Xaviers' friends' faces replaces the toy bowling pins and the ball with alcoholic drinks in cups Jo: "My word...Amelia..." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" takes a nail from the garage and deflates the Toy Story bounce house Xavier: cries "No, not the bounce house!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" gobbles up all the Martian-mellows Heather: "AMELIA ANDREA SUTTON! Put your costume back on right this instant." Jo: "Don't worry, Heather. I whipped up another batch of Martian-mellows for the guests. And I got the hole in the bounce house sealed, and it's good as new." bounce house attendant re-inflates the Toy Story bounce house [John changes the background music back to Toy Story music] Xavier's friend: "Here you go, Xavier." friend Lucas brings a birthday present Xavier: "Thank you, Lucas." puts the alcoholic drinks back in the house and brings back the toy bowling pins and ball Heather: "Amelia, listen to me. This is your warning. This birthday party means so much to your brother, and he's been looking forward to celebrating it with his friends and family. I mean it, if you ruin it again, you will go inside for a time-out. Is that clear?" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" John: "Okay, who's hungry?" Kids: "Me!" Jo: "Soon it was time to open the presents." opens his present from Lucas to reveal a Buzz Lightyear action figure Xavier: "AWESOME! Thanks, Lucas!" destroys Lasso Bullseye by slashing it in half gobbles up the Cowboy Hat cookies downloads a different kind of heavy metal music with much questionable, and SO explicit lyrics by Lil' Wayne and changes the Toy Story music to that heavy metal music replaces the bowling pins and the ball with the alcoholic drinks destroys the Toy Story bounce house by using a nail and adding three seperate holes this time Xavier: "Amelia, stop! Please! You're ruining the party!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" destroys the Mr. Potato Head Switch by grabbing a mallet from the garage and banging the pieces off to eight then destroys the Buzz Lightyear pinata by stuffing in lit fireworks then replaces the Space Ranger Sodas with alcoholic drinks rips Xavier's XS Woody costume off and rips it into ten pieces and rips the cowboy hat in sixteen Amelia: "GET THE (bleep) OUT, WOODY!" knocks the table over gobbles up all the alien slushies tears the Pin the Tail on Bullseye into four pieces with a pizza cutter John: "Wait, I thought I put those back in the house." Xavier: (crying) "MY...PARTY!!!!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" of Xavier's friends leave is SO furious with Amelia and comes down to her level Heather: "AMELIA ANDREA SUTTON! YOU ARE GOING INTO TIME-OUT!" takes Amelia into the house Jo: "Explain why she's there. Remember, you're not pleased." Heather: "You have been put here in time-out because you ruined the party for your little brother. Plus, you lost your TV privileges for a whole week." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" gets into the alcoholic drink Amelia: (slurring) "I....lub..........u......mum..........." (Translated: I love you mom.) Heather: "Oh my god.....Amelia....." John: "What happened here?" Heather: "Amelia just got into the alcoholic drink." John: "How?" Heather: "She replaced the toy bowling pins and space ranger sodas with alcoholic drinks in cups." Amelia: (slurring) "Mum.....dud....gu....dyyyyy......u........fraks!" (Translated: Mom, Dad, go die, you freaks!) throws up Amelia: (slurring) "I.....om..........syyyyyyyyyk......hulp.....hulp..." (Translated: I am sick. Help,help!) barfs again Jo: "I do not find it funny that you think it's okay to wreck your little brother's birthday party because the way you are behaving is unacceptable. I expect you to sit here for 7 minutes and think about what you're doing. Because every time you behave that way, you are going to be disciplined. Do you understand me?" nods Jo: "I expect you to use your voice." Amelia: (slurring) "Yossssss......" (Translated: Yes.) Jo: "Your real voice. I don't want you to slur because that is confusing me." Amelia: (slurring) "Yessssss......." (Translated: Yes.) Jo: "Your normal voice." Amelia: (slurring) "Joooo.....goooooo....dyyyyyy..tuu...." (Translated: Jo, go die, too!) Jo: "I am asking you to pronounce those words correctly, and in addition, you don't say that in front of me." Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuuuuuuuutttttt.....uuuuuuuu...." (Translated: Shut up!) Jo: "Pronounce your words the right way and don't say that phrase in front of me either." Amelia: (slurring) "(long bleep)....yuuuuuuuuu....." (Translated: **** you!) Jo: "Don't you dare swear." punches Jo with her fist that has only the middle finger extended Jo: "Don't you dare! That was the worst mistake you've ever made." Amelia: (slurring) "Huuuuu.....duuuu...yuuuu..theeeenk.....yuuuu..arrrr...." (Translated: Who do you think you are?) Jo: "I am a nanny with over 22 years of experience, and I know my job." Amelia: (slurring) "Grooooo....uuuuu...yuuuu...uuuuu....griiiiiit...fuuuuull....pieeeees.....ooooof....(long bleep).." (Translated: Grow up, you ungrateful piece of ****!) punches Jo in the face with her fist that has only the middle finger extended Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuutttt......uuuuuuuuuuuuu.....smeeelllll.....lllleeeeee...." (Translated: Shut up, smelly!) 7 minutes later Heather: "Amelia, the reason you were place here on the Naughty Chair is because you ruined your brother's birthday party. I want you to tell him you're sorry." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" John: "Amelia, I want you to apologize to your brother for ruining that special occasion for him." Amelia: "NO!" Jo: "If she can't say sorry for that behavior, then she stays on that chair." John and Heather leave Amelia on the Naughty Chair White Sheets and Reward Charts Stay in Bed technique Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Amelia's Epic Tantrum Amelia VS The Babysitter Amelia turns over a new leaf Time for Jo to go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties